A Thousand Miles
by HiHelloIWeird
Summary: The brain child of FioLee shipping and the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Fionna's alone and she contemplates her relationship with a certain Vampire King. Add in a dash of singing and you have this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is REALLY OLD, I wrote this back in 2010 when the Fionna and Cake episode first aired and the Marshall Lee craze came up. I was surfing online, looking for FioLee pictures while listening to this song and yeah the feels so...this came to be. Anyway I'm finally posting it. Yay! I don't have any rights to the song or the feel worthy characters/backstory and so it begins.**

* * *

Before when Cake would have a date with Lord M I'd go hangout with Prince Gumball, but ever since that incident at Gumball's annual Gumball Ball, it's been a bit awkward to be around him. Especially sense now he tries to ask me out every time I see him. Even while I'm rescuing his butt from the Ice Queen's cougar ways, I mean what the Glob! Dude I reject you when you ask me normally what makes you think I'm going to reconsider when I'm saving your buns? Honestly!

My face puffs out in annoyance as I continue on my way, the sky is slowly turning to dusk and the stars are starting to appear in the sky.

Anyway here I was walking miles all the way back to the tree house, alone... Yeah this sucks. It'd be nice if I had someone with me anyone really would make me feel less of a loner right now. As this thought crosses my mind I pass by an old spooky cave. A few bats decide its dark enough to leave their home as I walk by.

Which reminds me I haven't seen Marshall in forever, last time we hung out was probably when he invited me to go chasing some wolves. And that was maybe a month ago... I blush at the memory though as I recalling that afterwards we ended up just lying under the moonlight not even speaking and when we finally looked at each again other our faces were already so close, but we were slowly closing the distance between each other our eyes never leaving the others. When I looked into his eyes I saw something I'd never seen before, a warmth that wasn't there before. As we got closer and closer, we nearly ki- ki- kis...

"Aaaah!" I yelled as I cover my face. I could feel my cheeks burning up and knew I was probably as red as the stuff Marshall ate.

Okay I'll admit it ever since I got over Gumball, Marshall has become more and prominent in my mind especially after **THAT**... Even though I haven't seen him in weeks I can't stop thinking about him. And thinking about him always makes me feel weird. My heart feels ready to explode and my stomachs seem so full of butterflies I really think I'd just puke them up. I've never felt this way before whether it be about Cake, Gumball, or the Ocean; none of those things make me feel the way I do when I think about Marshall.

My mind is so caught up in my feelings for Marshall Lee that I don't, notice the figure following me in the shadows.

As I continued my trek home, thoughts filled with Marshall Lee, I realize something...

" Oh Glob… I like Marshall Lee..." I whisper out. My voice as soft as the wind yet the figure seemed to have heard what I said.

No way this can't be right, Marshall's my bro, my best guy friend, the Vampire King for glob sake! He's evil, he's mischievous, he's eccentric, he's a good fighter, he's got awesome power, he's got great hair, he's...,"Ah!" I stop myself before I continue. "I'd better quit while I'm ahead and before my dumb blush comes back." I sigh. "Besides it's not like Marshall would feel the same way. He may still even think I have a thing for Gumball." I laugh to myself, my thoughts turning to him and how he'd probably never feel like this for me.

As I pass the Candy Kingdom my feelings for Marshal just ready to burst, I remember a song I heard BMO play once, saying it was before the great Mushroom War. As I recall it, I remember Marshall and how he's always playing his bass and singing. How I wish I could sing with him to, though I've never been brave enough to do more then beat box since my voice couldn't even compare to his.

Then I do something that I'd hoped no one would ever catch me doing, I started singing

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
_

I continue singing still oblivious to my audience of one hanging back in the shadows. I even keep singing as I pass a group of candy people, all of them looking up to hear me sing. I don't really notice any of it to wrapped up in the song fueled by my thoughts of Marshal.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

I look up at the sky as I sing this, thoughts of Marshall and the times he's taken me to fly with him rush through my mind. "Marshal where are you? I miss you..." I sigh and continue to sing

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

Does he think of me more than as just a friend and bro, or is that all I'll ever be to him. He's probably had plenty of girlfriends with him being immortal and so darn good looking. I may only know of Ashley, but are there more. Am I even worth it for him to think about me? Me a human and him the Vampire King...

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

No... I can't think like that, I like Marshal too much to think like that. I probably... even... love him. My eyes sharpen with determination. And a smile comes back onto my face.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
_

It's already dark out the moon full and high in the sky. I'm so close to home and as I sing I start to run going faster and faster, I don't know why. The shadow following me having disappeared awhile back.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

My voice rises as I sing this out my spirits rising. If I really do love Marshall then I'll do whatever I can to at least fulfill my heart's desire to be with him.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

As I reached the top of a hill overlooking the tree house I stopped sang this out, full of all my emotions for Marshall. My eyes closed.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

As I end the song I reopen my eyes and as I look down at our home I can see a silhouette of a person leaning against our door. A head of messy black hair the only thing I can truly see.

I stare in shock. "No way... Is that..." I slowly walk down as the figure finally looks up at me, a smirk on his face, the moonlight giving him an unAaaly glow.

I soon start running towards him, my heart pounding so fast that it might just give out. "Marshal!" I yell as I crash into him. He holds me close, as though I'm a delicate gift from above. I smother my face in his chest.

"You know... " he says " You don't have to walk a thousand miles just to see me." I look up at him; his face holds a now soft smile, his eyes staring straight into mine.

I smile, "I know, but you know I will if I have the right to?" He laughs, not in the way he does after he's pulled a prank but in a gentle way. "Yeah I know." His head slowly leans down towards my own; one of his hands now holds my cheek while his other is at my waist. My eyes have glazed over, full of emotion and I believe Marshall's have as well.

"Would you let me?" I ask in my hazy state, my arms having gotten away from his chest to around his shoulders. I'm slowly standing on my toes trying to meet him half way.

"Of course..." he says with a smirk, "I'd walk a million miles just to hold you tonight." And our lips meet. Our first kiss of many, and all I had to do to make it happen was walk a thousand miles.

* * *

**DONE...so...What do you guys think? I'll take all criticisms. I didn't even go back to edit this so I want to know unfiltered how good or bad this is so feedback review is appreciated. Seriously though I'm mainly just glad to finally post this sense I'm suppose to NOT be on hiatus. Anyway at the very end of it I'm happy it was read so..**

**Hi Hello I Weird says GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah... This half is kind of tens times more awkwardly written, as this only came about because when I finished before my hands wouldn't stop typing so its mainly needless fluff and crack in my opinion but please enjoy me imagination gone rouge.**

* * *

**Later that evening**

Marshall and me are now sitting down on the living room couch snuggling together revealing in our newfound relationship. All of a sudden Marshall says,

"Hey Fi by the way I didn't know you could sing."

I blush "Yeah, well only a little and I'm not even that good..." I laugh awkwardly as I pull at one of my bunny ears blushing.

"Are you kidding me? You have a great voice!" my blush becomes ten times in strength. "You sung amazingly you caught everybody's attention as you passed while singing especially when you sung passed the Candy Kingdom, all eyes were on you!"

"Ah... thanks Marshal. That's really – wait how do you know I was singing passed the Candy Kingdom?" I stare at Marshal, my blush completely gone as I look at him suspiciously. He stares back at me with wide eyes.

"Um... Lucky guess." He tries to put on a smile, but I can hear the ever so slight strain in his voice and I can tell he's trying to avoid something.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! What at are you hiding?" I yell now really angry.

"Nothing! Look just never mind Fi, its nothing. I'm going to get some food" He quickly got up about to float to the kitchen, but I pulled him back down before he even had a chance.

"No way Marshall I'm not letting this go! " His head has on my lap as he sat on the floor; I was holding his head in place so he could not break away from my gaze.

"Look Fi it's no big deal I was following you for a little of the way when I heard you..." He now had a blush and did whatever he could to not look me in the eyes.

"Heard me say what Marshall?" I asked my voice soft again

"Well I heard you confess that you liked me and that you were over Gumball, and that you miss me when I'm gone..." His blush was as bad as my own in those moments, I had already released my hold on his head and we weren't looking at each other.

Oh my glob! Oh my glob! He heard me say all that! I mean the stalking me at night thing I'll deal with later, but I can't believe he heard me say all that! GLOB! This is so embarrassing! I was blushing like crazy now; it felt like my face couldn't get any redder.

I felt Marshall remove his head from my lap, and I could feel his stare bore into me as we sat in silence. "Hey Fi…" I couldn't even look at him, I was too embarrassed, Oh Glob! Why the plump did I even say that stuff out loud.

"Fionna…Ya wanna know something?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, so I stuffed as much embarrassment as I could down and made a peak at him. My face still tinted with a light pink.

Marshall wrapped his arms around me, and once again for the second time that night and said, "I miss you whenever you're away too…" My eyes grew wide, my blush totally gone, as I turned to stare into his eyes.

"And every day you were pining after that loser Gumbutt, I could feel my already cold heart break ever so slightly…." My eyes couldn't get any wider; it wasn't often that Marshall was ever so truthful to someone. And as I looked into his eyes I could tell, I just knew he was telling me how he truly, to the pit of his supposedly tainted soul how he felt.

"And as the days went by I felt that pain in my chest grow stronger and stronger, as though it were able to kill this immortal body of mine." I nearly gasped at that, but I don't gasp I'm not some sissy, wimpy, girlie girl who gasps and get scared easily, no. Even though the thought of Marshall dying does scare the stuff out of me, I don't gasp I just grab onto Marshall and bury my head into his chest which even though he was kneeling on the floor wasn't that far down. I clutch onto him not willing to even think about letting go, but once again look up at him to let him know I'm still listening.

"Then on that night, after we went running with the wolves, as we stared up at the night sky together. I knew… I knew as I gazed at you in the moonlight… as our faces got closer… I suddenly knew…" His voice trailed off, he let out an almost ragged breath and all I could do was stare at him like a dope, all confused and completely at a loss at what to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment one of his hands coming up to brush my bangs out of my face. His eyes opened staring into mine as though he was desperate and powerless, as though he had nothing left and was giving me all he had and he said, "I suddenly knew, that I loved you Fi…"

My eyes, I had thought they couldn't get any wider, boy was I wrong. I sat there looking straight at him like a scared stunned little rabbit. My mouth wouldn't work; I don't think I was even breathing then.

"I know I heard you say you like me Fi, but I gotta know!" He sounded desperate, the most if not only time I've ever heard or even seen him seem desperate.

"Fi! Fionna, do you love me back? Please even if you don't right now I gotta know if you love me or not!"

The whole thing finally caught up to my brain, and it finally started thinking. Did I love Marshall? I know earlier I said I liked him and I know I like him a lot, but was it Love? I thought about it everything, my thoughts feelings, and memories, everything that had to do with Marshall.

And then like a marauder punching you in the face during a rough housing session it hit me. This wasn't math; I didn't need to think about it I already knew the answer.

I looked at Marshall having closed my eyes while in deep thought. He back at looked at me and almost as though he thought my answer was no, and I kissed him. Full on, on the mouth, no getting a chance for air, kissed him.

And then we had a staring contest, me with eyes full of passion, him with eyes totally blank as though still processing what happened. My face turned into a huge smile and I tackle hugged him. "I love you too!" I shouted my heart bursting with joy.

* * *

**Hi Hello I Weird &amp; BYE! LOVE TO ALL YOU WHO READ !**


End file.
